<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Crown by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628146">Empty Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Song: Empty Crown by Yas and Lucifer season 4 because that hurt. </p><p>I have always wondered what the exact motivations were for Aizen’s deflection and plans to kill the king. I figured it came from a place of pain. Other than that it is also pretty self-indulgent because I’m hurt by Lucifer. </p><p>Female!reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sousuke/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super weird that the reader-insert fandom of Bleach uses 'you' instead of reader. Or at least, it throws me off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembered the knuckles of your hand, his lips softly gracing them as he lingered for a moment. He recalled the melody of your laugh when you enjoyed yourself, loving the company you had. He reminisced over the time that you were in his arms, at peace, secure, <em>solid</em>.</p><p>He had promised you the world, he crowned you his queen. You were the center of his world and his greatest treasure.</p><p>You had accepted, kissing him as your king. You had stood next to him as equals to the side, as rulers, a pair that could never be apart.</p><p>And as the gods lay dormant, leaving the world free to conquer the gifts turned more lavish.</p><p>So did regret.</p><p>Aizen would return to an empty throne at his right. A crown left behind in the seat that once held a warm body. You had left him, deciding that you rather miss a heart than watch him descent down into the madness he had promised.</p><p>God’s favourite had fallen, carrying a sword in hands. With one swipe he took another dozen with him, falling down into hell. Never was he to return, but he vowed revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>